


Permanent Stain

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events remain in our memory forever, becoming a permanent stain on our souls. For one of the Five-O team this stain is blood red, the color of the blood spilled that fateful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Stain

I'm moving - running- before I even realize it. Sliding in the thick, burgundy puddle staining the floor, I grab him under the arms and use the momentum of my slide to get us both to safety behind the boxes. I force myself to ignore the groans of pain that escape his lips as I gently lay him down and quickly tear the bloodied shirt open.

There is so much blood covering his chest it is, at first, impossible for me to find the wound. I tug out my handkerchief and quickly wipe away the gore to expose the small jagged wound. The blood loss is great but not so much to cause the pool of blood that is quickly surrounding us, soaking the floor and my pant's legs as I lean over him.

My chest tightens as I realize what this must mean and I mumble an apology, warning him of what I must do. He closes his eyes and nods, biting down on his bottom lip as he somehow endures the agony of being moved.

I roll him as gently as I can, cringing when I hear him cry out, pulling up his blood-drenched shirt in the same movement. The exit wound is large and ragged, much larger than I have ever seen before. I freeze, momentarily shocked and terrified at the sight, my hand hovering just above the wound as my mind tries desperately to remember what I need to do.

"That…bad?" The weakly spoken question breaks through my shock and I look down at the face that I that I love with all my heart.

I force a smile as I press my hands against the wounds, trying to not show him my true emotions as I swallow back the sob that is sitting in my throat as he cries out again and pulls away. I shake my head and force myself to speak, trying desperately to keep my voice from breaking. "No, it’s just a scratch. I have seen Grace skin her knees worse."

He nods weakly at my reply. He moans again in pain as my hand continues to apply pressure to his wounds. I know he is trying his best to stay still just as I know how much pain I am causing. Yet I can still feel his warm blood trickling through my fingers no matter how much pressure I apply. I search my mind for something to say, of some way to apologize. I'm supposed to have his back and I failed. Now it is me who bites my lip and tries to hide my pain.

He looks back up at me, his normally vibrant eyes now tired and dull as he whispers. "Guess you were right…I should have…waited for backup."


End file.
